PDW-57
The PDW-57 is a Submachine Gun that is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The PDW-57 has a 50-round magazine and is fully automatic. It is unlocked at Level 4, as soon as the player unlocks Create-a-Class. The time it takes to kill is one of the lowest in its class, as it only takes three bullets to kill at close-range (excluding headshot multipliers) and is tied with the MSMC in this regard, though handling characteristics are in favor of the MSMC with lower recoil and a faster reload time (-0.2sec from the PDW-57). Given that it has the highest magazine capacity, high damage, and an early unlock, it is a highly effective weapon in multi-player which is reflected in its popularity amongst players. It has a lower rate of fire than most of the other SMGs' in exchange for generally higher damage and accuracy. This makes it more versatile, but less forgiving at close-range, greatly increasing the time to kill if the player misses any bullets. SMG's like the Skorpion EVO and Vector K10 are therefore much easier for inexperienced players to use at short ranges, due to their higher fire rate, even if their theoretical times to kill are slightly longer. The March 12th's patch increased the recoil of the PDW-57 and also increased its hipfire spread slightly. The same occurred with the MSMC. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 3) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 4) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 5) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 6) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 7) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked weapon level 8) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 9) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 10) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 11) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 12) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 13) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 14) *Rapid Fire (unlocked weapon level 15) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 16) Zombies The PDW-57 appears as a wall weapon in Die Rise, and appears in Mob of the Dead; the gun costs 1000 points. The PDW-57 has a reduced ammo capacity from 50 rounds with 350 reserved rounds to 50 rounds with 200 reserved rounds. Although it has a good fire rate and a large magazine, it runs out of ammo quickly. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes The Predictive Death Wish 57000 with 50 rounds with 350 reserved rounds and can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times to cycle through different attachments such as the Reflex Sight, MMS, and Target Finder . Gallery PDW-57_BOII.png|The PDW-57. PDW 57 Irons BOII.png|Iron Sights. PDW-57 Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the PDW-57. PDW-57_Cocking_BOII.png|Cocking the PDW-57. Video Demonstration 9tEHJjC8kpQ Trivia *This weapon uses the same reload sound as the Commando from Call of Duty: Black Ops. *While reloading, it is possible to see on the side of the gun: "CAL 5.7x28MM". This is very similar to the writing visible on the Peacekeeper. *It uses the same magazine as the P90. *Its serial number is 20032012. This is possibly a reference to the year of release for the [[Call of Duty|first Call of Duty title]] in 2003, combined with the release year of Call of Duty: Black Ops II, 2012. *As the PDW-57 has an integral grip, adding the Foregrip causes no cosmetic change, although it does change the behavior appropriately. de:PDW-57 pl:PDW-57 ru:PDW-57 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Submachine Guns